HUMOR GARING (HG)
by YuRi-chan asakawa
Summary: Humor garing tentang harvest moon! Chapter 6!
1. Ch1 Humor Garing

Yumi: cerita garing kalau saya kasih tau#buuk...aduh apa sih ri-chan? ri-chan: nggak cuma mau ngebuk kamu aja Yuk mulai ni cerita!

harvestmoon bukan punyaku,humor karya nemu,kalau dipenjemmin keberuntungan!

* * *

**Ban angkot**

jack,kai,gray,cliff mahasiswa yang kebetulan telat ikut ujian semester karena bangun kesiangan.  
Mereka lantas menyusun strategi untuk kompak kasih alasan yang sama agar duke dosen mereka berbaik hati memberi ujian susulan.

jack:"pak, maaf kami telat ikut ujian semester" gray:"iya pak. Kami berempat naik angkot yg sama dan ban angkotnya meletus."  
kai:"iya kami kasihan sama supirnya. Jadinya kami bantu dia pasang ban baru." cliff:"oleh karena itu kami mohon kebaikan hati bapak untuk kami mengikuti ujian susulan."

duke berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya memperbolehkan mereka ikut ujian hari ujian susulan dilaksanakan, tapi keempat mahasiswa diminta mengerjakan ujian di 4 ruangan yg berbeda."Ah, mungkin biar tidak menyontek," pikir mereka.

Ternyata ujiannya cuma ada 2 soal. Dengan ketentuan mereka baru diperbolehkan melihat dan mengerjakan soal kedua setelah selesai mengerjakan soal pertama sangat mudah dengan bobot nilai 10. Keempat mahasiswa mengerjakan dengan senyum membaca soal kedua dengan bobot nilai 90.

Keringat dingin pun mulai soal kedua tertulis:"Kemarin, ban angkot sebelah mana yang meletus?"

janganlah anda pernah terlambat apalagi berbohong!

**Ditilang**

Pada awal pembicaraan ketika jack ditilang oleh haris sang polisi :  
"Apa salah saya Pak? Saya pake helm, pake jaket, punya SIM, STNK bawa, kenapa saya di tilang ?"  
haris menjawab dengan enteng :  
"Sebel aja gw liat lo… muter2 pake jaket dan pake helm tapi nggak _pake motor_"

periksalah semua kelengkapan sebelum berkendara!

**Salesman**

Won sedang mencoba membujuk jack untuk membeli sebuah sepeda(?). jack menolak untuk membeli sebuah sepeda, tapi ternyata si Won tampaknya tidak mudah menyerah.

"Hei … daripada membeli sepeda, lebih baik aku habiskan uangku untuk pelihara sapi," kata jack.

"Ah," jawab won, "tapi coba pikir deh … kau akan sangat terlihat bodoh jika bepergian dengan mengendarai seekor sapi."  
"Huhh!" hardik jack. "Apakah tidak lebih bodoh jika orang melihatku memerah sebuah sepeda!"

janggan pernah anda memaksakan kehendak orang lain atau anda akan malu sendiri!

**Soto tanpa ayam**

Di Inn Gray berantem dengan Doug karena merasa ditipu:

gray: "pak doug, pokoknya saya tidak mau bayar!"  
doug: "Loh, kamu makan disini ya harus bayar!"  
gray: "Ngapain saya harus bayar, bapak udah nipu saya!"  
doug: "Nipu bagaimana?"  
gray: "Lha ini, katanya soto ayam tapi kagak ada ayamnya sama sekali.."  
doug: "Emangnya kalau kamu beli jambu monyet, ada monyetnya?!" gray hanya sweapdropt ditempat

NO COMENT-yang nulis ikutan sweapdropt-

**Udah Tau **

Ada anak baru cliff dan anak lama gray sedang mengobrol saat pelajaran Fisika.  
gray: "Eh lu anak baru ya?"  
cliff: "Iya.."  
gray: "Hati-hati lu sama guru Fisika, kalau salah sedikit bisa di gampar"  
cliff: "Ooh… gue udah tahu"  
gray: "Iya, gurunya udah jelek, gembel gitu mukanya, mana miskin lagi!"  
cliff: "Ooh…gue udah tahu"  
gray: "Pokoknya ntar kalau pulang kita kerjain yuk! kita siram pake air got, kalau perlu kita gebukin tuh guru jelek! Eh ngomong-ngomong kok lu dari tadi bilang kalo lu udah tau sih?"  
cliff: "Gue anaknya!"

Hati hati jika anda ingin bicara/periksa indentitas seseorang sebelum berbicara sapa tau dia anak dari orang yang anda bicarakan dan kemungkinan anda akan dihadiahi pukulan atau hukuman! 

**Memancing**

jack sedang memancing tiba tiba haris datang:

haris:"maaf jack kamu harus saya tilang" jack:"napa pak saya kan cuma mancing!" haris:"mancing...sih mancing...tapi janggan di bak mandi saya juga kaliiiiiiii!"

Memancinglah ditempat yang ditentukan!

**Berapa banyak kakekmu? **

"Stu, kenapa kamu kemarin tidak masuk?!" tegur Anna guru kelas kepada Stu.  
"Kakek saya meninggal, Bu.", jawab si Stu.  
"Setiap tidak masuk kamu pasti alasan kakek kamu meninggal melulu! Memangnya kamu punya berapa kakek sih?"tanya Anna  
"Banyak Bu, nenek saya dulu suka kawin cerai…"kata si Stu tenang.

-NO COMENT-

**Complain**

claire masuk ke sebuah perpustakaan dan berdiri di depan mary seorang pegawai perpustakaan sambil berkata, "Saya mau komplain!"

"Ada apa, Claire?"Mary sang petugas perpustakaan balik bertanya.

"Minggu lalu aku meminjam sebuah buku dari perpustakaan ini, dan buku tersebut sangat tidak bermutu!" jelas Claire.

"Memangnya kenapa, Claire?"

"Hurufnya kecil-kecil, tidak ada spasi, tidak ada paragrafnya, semuanya hanya huruf-huruf, tidak ada gambar menarik, dan yang paling menyedihkan, buku itu sama sekali tidak menceritakan apapun padahal ada banyak nama orang di dalamnya!"

Mary langsung terbelalak dan berkata, "Aha …. Jadi kamu orang yang membawa buku telepon disini yang hilang minggu lalu!"

hati hati jika anda akan meminjam buku!janggang sampai salah bawa!

**Kenalan**

Manna: "rick..! coba kamu jawab, siapa itu Thomas Alfa Edison..?"  
Rick: "Tidak tau bu guru…".  
Manna: "Kalo James Watt, siapa dia..?"  
Rick: "Ndak tau juga bu guru.."  
Manna: "Rick! Bagaimana sih kamu ini? ditanya ini itu pasti jawab tidak tau… Tidak pernah belajar ya?"  
Rick: "Belajar kok bu guru… Lah coba Rick tanya, bu guru tau ndak siapa Arifin Widodo..?"  
Manna: "Tidak tau…"  
Rick: "Kalau Bambang Setiono Ibu tau?"  
Manna: "Tidak tau… Emang siapa mereka itu..?"  
Rick: "Yaa itulah Bu…, kita khan pasti punya kenalan sendiri-sendiri.."

O.O

**Benua Amerika**

Lilia:_ "_Trent, maju kedepan, tolong tunjuk dipeta mana benua amerika.._"_  
Trent: _"_Ini bu_"_  
Lilia: _"_Tepat. Anak-anak, sekarang siapa penemu benua amerika?_"_  
Satu kelas: _"_Trent bu…!_"_

Gubraaaak...!

TBC...

* * *

Jus't Enjoy!

maaf kalau garing...!**Review** lah cerita ini supanya tetap berlangsung!walau pedas nggak apa deh asal dapat **review**!


	2. Ch2 Humor Garing

hehehe...makasih untuk para peng** REVIEW** saya!TBC singkatan dari To Be Continue!kali ini mungkin lebih garing jadi hati hati!#plaak...

harvest moon bukan punyaku!karya dapat nemu dapat dari otak juga!cerita ini garing maaf banget!

* * *

**Ditilang 2**

Gray terlambat pergi ke kantor, ia naik motor dgn tergesa-gesa.

Sialnya ditengah jalan terjadi razia dadakan oleh  
haris si polisi. "Prriiittt.." motornya dihentikan oleh haris.

"Mana surat-suratnya!", kata haris.  
Sialnya ternyata Gray tdk bawa SIM. "Kamu saya tilang!", seru haris.  
"wah,damai saja ya pak..",

kata si Gray sambil memberi uang 20 Gold.

"Ya sudah, kamu pulang lagi, ambil dulu surat kelengkapan yang kurang!".

gray akhirnya pulang untuk mengambil  
SIM dan kembali berangkat ke kantor untuk bekerja.

"Priiitttt..," gray diberhentikan haris lagi.

"Ada apa lagi sih pak?", kata gray.  
"Anda tidak pakai helm!", kata haris.

Sial banget, gara-gara pulang mengambil SIM  
malah kelupaan helmnya, akhirnya gray  
pulang mengambil helmnya setelah terkuras 20 gold lagi.

Di tengah jalan saat akan ke kantor, "priiitt.."

"Nih.. surat-surat lengkap, helm udah bawa,  
serakah amat, ada apa lagi sih pak?"

"Surat lengkap, helm sudah dipakai..  
Sekarang motornya mana!?", seru haris.

hati hatilah jika kayak gini!

**Obat**

Jack Seorang pasien bertanya pada trent dokternya…

Jack : "bagaimana kesehatan saya akhir akhir ini…?"

trent : "Kamu akan segera pulih, dengan minum obat yang teratur, obatnya habiskan dan cepat sembuhnya."

jack : "Gimana kalau saya minum obatnya sekaligus?"

trent : "Nggak masalah, paling kamu cuma akan pindah dari sini."

jack: "Berarti saya sembuh?"

trent: "Nggak, cuma akan pindah alam baka!"

janggan coba banyak minum obat sekaligus atau anda akan pergi ke alam baka atau pindah kamar ke kamar mayat!

**Gak niat**

Malam menjelang Ulanggan, seorang mahasiswa nyaitu jack melempar undi dengan koin:

"Kalau muncul gambar, aku akan tidur; kalau angka, aku akan Facebookan."

Kalau koin ini bisa berdiri, baru aku belajar…"

Janggan meniru adegan ini atau anda akan dimarahi guru!

**Berlomba**

Pada suatu hari 3 orang vampir nyaitu gray,kai,dan jack lagi unjuk kehebatannya masing-masing dalam hal menghisap darah dan membunuh mangsa.

"kebetulan nih malem dingin banget, jadi laper" celetuk jack.  
"gimana kalo kita adu kekuatan, sapa yang paling cepet ngisep darah" tanya kai..  
"okeh…!"

"aku duluan" kata gray…  
lalu…whuuusssss…gray melesat..gak lama, selang lima menit dia kembali lagi dengan muka penuh darah dan sambil berkata.. "kalian liat gak kota dibawah sono?" "iya liat" kata vampir kai & jack "semua penduduknya udah pada tewas, ku isep darahnya"

"belom seberapa, neh liat..dan kai melesat tajam..selang tiga menit, diapun kembali dengan wajah belepotan darah, sambil berkata… "liat kampung dibawah sana?" "iya liat" kata vampir gray & jack "semua penduduknya dah pada tewas diisep darahnya!"

"aahh kecil, neh liat!" vampir jack pun terbang melesat tajam… dan gak sampe satu menit dia udah kembali dengan darah diseluruh muka… dan dia berkata … "kalian liat tiang listrik dibawah sono?" "iya..iya liat…"kata kai & gray "sialaaan..kagak liat tadi!"

Hati hati kalau mau pergi janggan sampai nabrak tiang apapun! 

**Kursi yang tidak ada!**

Louis Seorang profesor filsafat berjalan untuk memberikan kuliah terakhir. Sambil menempatkan sebuah kursi di mejanya, Louis menginstruksikan kelas,

"Dengan menggunakan segala sesuatu yang telah Anda pelajari dalam kuliah ini, buktikan kepada saya bahwa kursi ini _TIDAK ADA_."

Jadi, banyak mahasiswa yang memulai cerita panjang yang membuktikan bahwa kursi ini tidak ada, kecuali satu siswa nyaitu jack.

Jack menghabiskan lima detik menulis jawabannya, menyerahkan lembar jawabanya, lalu keluar ruangan kelas. Teman-temannya keheranan dengan kelakuan jack.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua mahasiswa mendapat nilai akhir mereka … dan yang menakjubkan, jack mahasiswa yang menulis selama lima detik mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas.

Jawaban yang ditulisnya adalah: "Kursi apa?"

-NO COMENT-

**Horror**

Jack sedang menempuh perjalanan dari Forget-Me-Not Valley ke Mineral Town dengan menggunakan bis malam. Di tengah perjalanan, saat bis tersebut berhenti di sebuah terminal, seorang kakek tua naik dan menawarkan buku-buku bacaan pada semua penumpang. Sesampainya di kursi Jack:

"Bukunya nak? Ada macam-macam nih. Buku silat, Dongeng, agama, dan lain-lain", ujar sang kakek.  
Jack yang kebetulan sedang tidak bisa tidur pun tertarik.

"Ada buku misteri atau horor gak kek?"  
"Oh suka cerita horor yah?", jawab si kakek. "Kebetulan sisa satu. Pas lagi ceritanya. Tentang bis yang ditinggali banyak arwah penasaran. Judulnya 'Bis Malam Penasaran'. Serem banget pokoknya."  
"Boleh juga tuh. Berapa harganya?"  
"2515 gold , nak"  
"Walah, mahal bener harganya, kek".  
"Ya namanya juga buku bagus. Best seller. Semua yang baca buku ini kabarnya sampe syok loh waktu baca endingnya"

Jack pun akhirnya mengalah. Uang 2515 gold berpindah tangan. Entah kenapa, tepat pada saat ia menyerahkan uang tersebut ke kakek tua, tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menggelegar.

Angin pun terasa mulai bertiup kencang. kakek buru-buru melangkah turun ke bis, namun tiba-tiba berhenti dan menolehkan wajahnya pelan-pelan ke arah Jack.

"apa pun yang terjadi, harap jangan buka halaman terakhir ya. Ingat, apapun yang terjadi. Kalau tidak nanti kamu akan menyesal dan saya tidak mau bertanggung jawab."Jantung Jack berdegup kencang.

Singkat cerita, dua jam kemudian, sekitar pukul satu malam, Jack selesai membaca seluruh buku tersebut.

Kecuali halaman terakhir tentunya. Dan memang benar seperti yang dikatakan si kakek penjual, buku itu benar-benar menegangkan dan menyeramkan.

Di luar bis yang melaju kencang, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Kilat menyambar bergantian dan terkadang terdengar suara guruh yang menggelegar. Sejenak Jack melihat berkeliling dan ternyata semua penumpang sudah terlelap. Bulu kuduknya terasa merinding.

"Baca halaman terakhirnya gak yah?", pikir Jack bimbang. Antara penasaran dengan rasa takut berbaur menjadi satu. Di luar jendela malam tampak makin gelap. "Ah sudahlah, sekalian aja. Nanggung!"

Dengan tangan gemetar ia pun membuka halaman terakhir dari buku tersebut secara perlahan… tampak sebuah lembaran kosong dengan sepotong label di bagian pojok kanan atas. Sambil menelan ludah, Jack membaca huruf demi huruf yang tercantum:

Bis Malam Penasaran  
Terbitan YR. Horror Garing  
Harga Pas: 100 gold

Hati hati ketipu apalagi saat di dalam bis!

**Salah Tafsir!**

di sebuah SD, seorang guru sasha yang begitu berdedikasi mengajar anak2 muridnya tentang betapa bahayanya minuman keras kepada mereka.

Sebelum memulai pelajarannya pada hari itu dia telah mengambil 2 ekor cacing yang hidup, sebagai sampel dan dua gelas yang masing2 berisi dengan air mineral dan wean..

"Coba perhatikan.. lihat bagaimana saya akan memasukkan cacing ini kedalam gelas, perhatikan betul2. Cacing yang sebelah kanan saya, akan saya masukkan ke dalam air mineral sedangkan cacing yang sebelah kiri saya akan masukkan ke dalam wean. Perhatikan betul2."

Semua mata tertuju pada kedua ekor cacing itu. Cacing yang berada dalam gelas yang berisi air mineral itu masih hidup, sedangkan cacing yang berada di dalam wean tergeletak lalu mati.

"Baiklah, apa yang kamu dapat dari pelajaran yang saya tunjukkan tadi?"

Dengan penuh yakin anak2 muridnya menjawab,

"Untuk menghindari cacingan….. minumlah wean…!"

Janggan salah tafsir kayak gini!

**PELUPA BERAT**

Jack kelas 3 SD minta izin kepada ayahnya untuk pergi ke sekolah. "yah, saya pergi ke sekolah dulu ya?" kata Jack.

"iya, berangkat sana! jangan ada yang lupa! eh,,, kaos kaki kamu mana? kenapa nggak dipakai?" tanya ayahnya. "oh iya! yah, saya lupa kaos kaki…" kata jack. "dasar pelupa!" kata ayahnyanya marah-marah.

Keesokan harinya jack mau berangkat ke sekolah, seperti biasa ia minta izin.

"yah, saya mau ke sekolah dan hari ini sudah tidak ada lagi yang ketinggalan," kata jack. "yakin? lalu tas mu mana?" kata ayahnya mengingatkan.

"oh iya! saya lupa yah!" kata Jack. "kamu ini! masih kecil saja sudah pikun, bagaimana kalau gede nanti?" kata ayahnya sewot.

Keesokan harinya Jack minta izin lagi pada ayahnya. "yah, hari ini saya mau berangkat ke sekolah dan semuanya sudah komplit, mulai seragam sekolah, tas, sepatu, buku gambar dan penggaris semuanya udah oke yah… tidak ada yang lupa lagi…"

kata jack dengan nada yakin dan penuh percaya diri. Tiba-tiba #PLAKK! jack dipukul oleh ayahnya dari belakang. "dasar pelupa! ini hari minggu tahu!"

O.o janggan jadi pelupa atau anda akan dimarahi ayah anda!

**Pancasila**

Suatu hari di Sekolah dasar, di kelas 4 sedang pelajaran PKn.

Lilia: "Selamat pagi anak-anak..!"  
Murid : "Pagi, bu…"  
Lilia : "Sekarang buka buku paketnya halaman 35 tentang pancasila."  
Murid : "Baik, bu…"  
Lilia : "Ibu test, ya… Jack coba kamu maju ke depan dan sebutkan pancasila dari 1 sampai 5."  
Jack : "lupa bu…"  
Lilia : "Kamu ini gimana, masa udah kelas 4 SD tidak tau pancasila, aduhh.. ya sudah buat PR yah…" Jack: "baik bu…"

Sesampainya di rumah ia langsung mananyakan ke ayahnya yang sedang asyik minum kopi.

Jack : "Yah, pancasila pertama itu apa ya ?"menepuk punggung ayahnya  
Ayah : (Kaget) "Uuekkhhhh… Dassar Kamu Massa Gak Tau!"  
Jack : "Makasih Yah…"

Lalu ia menanyakan ke ibunya yang asyik makan nasi goreng

Jack : "Bu, pancasila yang kedua itu apa ?"  
Ibu : "Hmmm… SEEDDAAAP…"tidak memperhatikan anaknya dan asyik makan nasi goreng  
Jack : "Oh…"

Setelah itu ia menanyakan kakaknya Claire yang sedang nonton film MICHALE JACKSON

Jack : "Kak, pancasila yang ketiga itu apa ?"  
Claire : "Yeah, yeah, yaeah. MICHALE JACKSON!"  
Jack : "Ow…. keren…"

Karena bosan di rumah Jack keluar mencari angin. lalu ia bertemu Gustafa.

Jack : "Permisi, tau gak pancasila keempat ?"  
Gustafa : (Sambil nyanyi..) "Emang betul sekali emang betul sekali"  
Jack : "Merdu ya..!"

Saat Jack beranjak pulang ia melihat kai dan rick berkelahi

Jack : "pancasila kelima itu apaan yak ?"  
Rick : (gak dengger)"Ku tunggu dilapangan!"dengan lantang  
Jack : "Sangar euy.."

Esoknya…

Lilia : "Pagi anak-anak.."  
Murid : "Pagi bu.."

Lilia : "Oh yah Jack.. Coba kamu kedepan dan sebutkan pancasila pertama dan seterusnya seperti yang ibu kemarin bilang…"  
Jack : "Dassar Kamu Massa Gak Tau !"#plaak...  
Lilia : -menampar Jack-  
Jack : "Hmmmm.. Seddaaaaap.."  
Lilia: "Siapa Yang Menggajari Kamu?!"kata Lilia marah  
Jack : "Michale Jackson AWWW...Yeah!"meniru gaya Michale Jackson  
Lilia : "Dasar kamu anak nakal…"  
Jack : "Memang betul sekali memang betul sekali!"  
Lilia : "Saya pangil Orang tua kamu!"  
Jack : "Saya tunggu dilapangan!"

Gubraaaak!... ^_^''

**Telur&Nanas **

Sore hari Claire dan Elli yang sedang berbincang-bincang:  
Elli : "Claire, tau ga cara biar telur jadi nanas?"  
Claire : "Mana mungkin telur bisa jadi nanas!?"  
Elli : "Bisa kok, mau tau caranya? Sini ikut aku.."

Kemudian mereka ke dapur dan merebus telur itu hingga panas. Kemudian Elli mengambil telur itu dan diletakan di mangkuk.

Elli : "ikuti aku lagi."  
Mereka berdua pun ke kamar stu.  
Elli : "Stu, coba tadahkan tanganmu." (kemudian meletakan telur tadi di tangan Stu)  
Stu : "Nanaaaaaasss...Nanaaaaaaaaaassssssssss !"  
Elli : "Tuh kan telurnya jadi nanas..!"

Janggan dicoba...!(saya juga pernah coba ke adik saya!eeh dia malah bilang beras,sadis juga sih tapi dia malah seneng -_-" bukan ri-chan!tapi adik saya sesungguhnya kalau ri-chan saudara kembar saya lagi asyik tidur makanya dia gak gomen sekarang )

**TBC...**

* * *

~~Jus't Enjoy ,Again!~~

Maaf kalau lebih garing atau kurang garing!#plak...

**Review **nya janggan sungkan!biar chapter ini makin berlanjut!jika mau nambahin ide dan orang boleh!di usahakan parah...eh,salah koplak...salah,garing...#buuk...-pingsan-

**REVIEW Please...**


	3. Ch3 Humor Garing

Ri-chan: terimakasih bagi pembaca dan peng-**REVIEW** kami-sembah sujud- mungkin akan lebih garing!jadi saya harap anda bawa ember(loh?)

Yumi: HM bukan punya kami!ide dapat dari nyolong!#buuuk... bercanda lah!,garing seperti namanya!

* * *

**1)KETINGGALAN KAPAL **

Suatu hari jack mau pergi ke Mineral town, dia pergi ke dermaga membeli tiket, dalam tiketnya jack naik kapal M.T jam 5 pagi.

jack waktu itu pergi ke dermaga malam hari, karna keberangkatannya besok pagi jam 5 jack tidur dan bermalam disitu.

Keesokan harinya sialnya Kapal M.T sudah berangkat 5 menit yg lalu akibat jack telat 5 menit.  
... jack bertanya ke petugas dermaga.

"kapal M.T sudah berangkat pak ?"

"5 menit yg lalu"

"trus kapan ada lagi kapalnya?"

"besok pagi jam 5"

Akhirnya jack bermalam disitu semalam lagi.

Keesokannya karna tidak mau terlambat lagi jack bangun agak pagi,Ketika Kapal M.T datang,jack menghampiri kapal M.T dan berkata:

"Sialan aku kemarin cuma telat 5 menit kamu tinggalin, sekarang rasakan aku yg akan tinggalin kamu"

*akhirnya jack meninggalkan Kapal M.T sambil berenang ke mineral town*

**2)Selamatin**

jack dan popuri sepasang kekasih sedang ada di sekitar base mother hills,tampak beberapa orang sedang bermain baseball,tiba tiba:

"aw"bola baseball menggenai kepala popuri"OI!kalau main baseball hati hati!"kata jack berteriak kesal"harusnya kalian yang hati hati!disinikan lagi ada yang main baseball!lagipula kalau ada bahaya,ceweknya di SELAMATIN!"

besoknya...

"adaw..."kepala popuri terkena sebuah pemukul dan bola sepak sampai benjol,tapi jack tidak kesal atau marah dia hanya berkata:

"oh!selamat ya sayang!"

**3)Tes,Gila atau Gak Gila**

Pada suatu hari,dokter Trent yang bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa(RSJ) memanggil semua pasiennya.

Namun si trent kecewa karena mereka semua ternyata masih gila,dan akhirnya sampai pada pasien terakhir sebut saja namanya jack. si trent bertanya:

Trent: "berapa hasil dari 5+5+5+5-5?"

Jack : "gampang!itu hasilnya 15!"

Trent : "bagus!sekarang kalo kamu liat orang kesusahan kamu harus ngapain?"

Jack : "saya tolong tuh orang!"

Trent: "wah berarti kamu udah waras!sekarang kenapa kamu bisa sepintar itu?padahal pasien yang lain tidak ada yang bisa?"

Jack : "gampang dok saya pikir pake otak"-nunjuk ke mata kakinya-

Trent : " $*$**###!"

**4)Racun**

Dua orang pramuka baru,si Gray dan Cliff,mengikuti persami di hutan,di temani seorang pembina,Duke,Saat disuruh mencari kayu bakar,tiba-tiba Cliff berlari menghampiri Duke yang sedang menyiapkan api unggun

Cliff: "Pak,LAPOR Pak!"*sambil setengah berteriak*

Duke: "Ada apa Cliff?"

Cliff : "SI GRAY DIPATOK ULAR PAK!"

Duke: "APA?!Cepat kamu berikan pertolongan pertama,dengan mengikat bagian tubuhnya yang di gigit ular itu dengan tali,Ikatnya yang kencang!biar racunnya tidak menyebar,Saya akan mencari bantuan di warga sekitar"

-Kemudian Cliff berlari menuju Gray sambil membawa seutas tali pramuka,Tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke Duke-

Cliff: "Pak,LAPOR Pak!"

Duke: "Tenang saja Cliff,seorang dokter sudah menuju kemari!"(menunjuk sang doctor)

Cliff: "Terlambat Pak!si Gray sudah meninggal dunia!hiks..."*menahan air mata*

Duke: "APA?!*agak shock mendengarnya*Apa kamu sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama yang saya suruh?"

Cliff: "Sudah pak!bahkan wajahnya sampai membiru!"

Duke: "Kok wajahnya sampai membiru?"

Cliffi: "Iya!kan yang digigit tuh lehernya,saya ikat aja pake tali sampai kencang!biar racun nggak menyebar ke kepalanya!Eh... si Gray gak lama kemudian malah meninggal!"

Duke: "Busyettt dah…!"-pingsan-

**5)Tom&Jerry**

Jack sedang dapat rejeki,menginap di hotel bintang 5 selama seminggu,Saat menikmati tontonan TV di kamar,dia melihat ada tikus lewat.

Dia mau complaint tapi nggak tau cara ngomongnya dalam bahasa Inggris karna resepsionis orang luar negri, Akhirnya dia nekad menelpon resepsionis itu:

Jack: "Sir, do you know Tom and Jerry?"

Resepsionis: "Yes I know,why sir?"

Jack: "Jerry is here...!"

**6)Bahasa Inggris**

Pada suatu hari seorang murid,Rick,bertanya pada Guru Bahasa Inggrisnya,Basil:

Rick: "Pak,bahasa inggrisnya _SAYA_ apa?"  
Basil: "I."  
Rick: "Kalo bahasa inggrisnya _BISA_ apa?"  
Basil: "Can."  
Rick: "_GIGI_?"  
Basil: "Tooth."  
Rick: "_KAMU_?."  
Basil : "You."  
Rick : "_MERAH MUDA_?"  
Basil: "Pink."  
Rick: "_MATAHARI_?"  
Basil: "Sun."  
Rick: "Kalo _SAYA BISA GIGI KAMU MERAH MUDA MATAHARI_?"  
Basil: "Apa ya?"-berpikir keras-  
Rick: "Masak bapak gak tau!Menurut saya bacanya I CANTOOTH YOU PINKSUN*bacanya: i kentut you pingsan*"  
Basil: "!#$ ?"

**7)Kalimat Personalifikasi**

Saat ulangang bahasa di sebuah SD,ada soal ujian:  
"Gantilah kalimat di bawah ini dengan kalimat personalifikasi: Burung kecil berkicau di atas pohon."

Kebanyakan murid menulis jawaban secara konvensional,yaitu:  
"Burung kecil menyanyi ria di atas pohon"

hanya seorang murid,nyaitu jack yang mengubahnya menjadi:  
"Burung kecil berkicau di atas pohon,bernyanyi ria:'Aku adalah orang!Aku adalah orang!' "

**8)Perkelahian**

Lilia sedang memarahi anaknya,Rick,karna berantem denggan teman sekelasnya,Kai,ini dia perbincanggan mereka:

Lilia: "kenapa kamu berkelahi dengan Kai?seorang teman sekolahmu yang paling baik?apakah kamu sedikit pun tak merasa malu?"  
Rick: 'Cuih..baik dari ayam melahirkan!'pikir rick"dia melempar batu lebih dulu kepadaku!lalu aku timpuk balik!"  
Lilia dengan marah berkata: "Waktu dia melempar batu kepadamu,kamu harus segera pulang!memberitahu hal ini kepada Ibu!bukan timpuk balik!"  
Rick: "Apa gunanya?lemparanku toh lebih jitu daripada Ibu!"

**9)Pasangan**

Sasha sedang berjalan jalan lalu melihat Stu dan May yang sedang berbincang bincang:

"Stu,kamu cinta gak sama aku?"kata may malu malu  
"cinta lah!"kata stu ceria  
"buktinya apa?"may penasaran  
"buktinya A,B,C,D,E,F,G!"  
"hah?apa tuh?"  
"A Boy Can Do Everything For Girls"  
"ihh,Stu so sweet!"memeluk Stu,Stu hanya memerah di wajah

Sasha yang melihat itu merasa iri'OMG!anak kecil aja se-ROMANTIS itu!masa suamiku gak bisa?'pikir Sasha,lalu Sasha pulang dan tak jadi ke rosse square,sesampainya dirumah ia bertanya:

"sayang!kita kan udah lama nikah!kamu punya bukti kamu cinta aku nggak?"kata Sasha berharap sesuatu yang romantis  
'wah kumat lagi nih'pikir Jeff,suami Sasha"buktinya aku masih bersamamu sekarang!"kata Jeff tenang  
"masa gak ada A,B,C...sih!"Sasha kesal  
"ada!kalau kamu sampai I,J,K.."  
"apa tuh?"denggan mata berbinar  
"Amazing,Beautiful,Charming,Diligent,Elegant,Famous,Genius,Hiperactive"  
"kamu so sweet bangget!"Sasha memeluk Jeff"I,J,K..nya apa?"Sasha penasaran  
denggan tenang jeff mengatakan"Is Jus't Kidding,say!"  
"?#*^!"

**10)Bahasa Inggris 2**

Kali ini Cliff yang akan bertanya kepada basil:

Cliff: "Pak, apa sih bahasa inggrisnya kentut?"  
Basil: "Wind of change."  
Cliff: "Kentut yang tidak bunyi?"  
Basil: "Sound of silence."  
Cliff: "Kentut yang ada ampasnya?"  
Basil: "Dust in the wind."  
Cliff: "Kentut yang gak disengaja?"  
Basil: "Careless whisper."  
Cliff: "Kentut yang terhimpit?"  
Basil: "Please release me."  
Cliff: "Kentut yang bau banget?"  
basil: "Killing me softly..."  
Cliff: "Kalau kentut beracun?"  
Basil: "Don't speak..."  
Cliff: "Kentut malam hari?"  
Basil: "Wonderfull tonight."  
Cliff: "Orang yang sering kentut?"  
Basil: "Someone Like You..."

**Bonus:(perhatian!ini cuma bonus jadi gak ada characters HM!)**

**BERITA TERKINI !**

Berita akan dibacakan oleh Yumi:

Berita 1: Telah terjadi kebakaran hebat di kamar mayat 2 tewas,1 berhasil melarikan diri !

Berita 2: Miris! Puluhan bayi ular lahir tanpa kaki dan tangan !

Berita 3: Telah terjadi kecelakaan di gang!1 tewas, 2 luka, 3 memar,4 sehat,5 sempurna !

Berita 4: Karena jengkel sering disuruh2 majikannya,seorang pembantu tega menyetrika pakaian majikannya !

Berita 5: Menurut mitos memotong kuku pada malam hari dapat memperpendek kuku !

Berita 6: Menurut penelitian selama bertahun tahun ilmuan yg paling jenius di dunia,penyebab utama kematian seseorang adalah jantung berhenti berdetak !

Yumi: Sekian berita bonus Humor Garing!nantikan Berita Terkini Humor Garing lainya!di setiap Chapter! 

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

To Be Continue...

* * *

Jus't Enjoy!

YuRi-chan: maaf bila ada bahasa yang tidak pantas diucapkan dan maaf kalau sanggat garing atau kurang garing(emang makanan?)

Jack: Asyik!gua sering muncul disini!

Yumi: Gak sering kok!lagipula kayaknya cuma kamu yang koplak#Buuuk...-Pingsan ditimpuk Jack pake palu-

Ri-chan: RnR!aku mau gotong Yumi ke tong sampah dulu!dadah!-yeret yumi pake gerobak sampah-

**R&R**


	4. Ch4 Humor Garing

Yumi: Wah... akhirnya... jalan juga...

Ri-chan: Aduh... dari pada pusing mending lanjut aja!-pingsan-

Yumi: Ri-chan!kamu kenapa?

Ri-chan: Mau... meledak...

Yumi: Oooh... kamu kebanyakan ide sampe sim card ya penuh,sini kugotong...-gotong Ri-chan ke gunung sampah-

Harvest Moon bukan punya kami!cerita garing&Gaje itu benar!

* * *

**1)Bapak Polisi?/Buronan?/Tentara?**

Di sebuah Kapal yang penumpangnya lumayan banyak... . Salah satu penumpang nyaitu Jack bertanya pada orang yang badannya kekar bernama Zack:

Jack : "Maaf pak, Apakah bapak seorang Polisi ?"  
Zack : "Bukan"  
Jack : "Apakah bapak bekas Buronan?"  
Zack : "Bukan!"  
Jack : "Ooooh... pasti Tentara!"  
Zack : "Bukaaan… "  
Jack : "Sialan kamu! "  
Zack : -Bingung-"Lho kenapa ?"  
Jack : "Kamu menginjak kaki saya!"

**2)Singkat**

Ada seorang cowok, Sebut saja Jack yang mencoba merayu Karen:

"Kamu tuh nya Karen sifatnya **K**reatif, **A**mbisius, **M**enarik ,** P**inter, **R**eaktif, **E**nerjik, **T**rampil, **L**incah & **U**sil." kata Jack dengan nada merayu, Tapi malah ditampar bingungnya dia tanya sama Mbah Kai...

"Kai.. kan aku tadi rayu cewek, Tapi malah ditampar... " curhat Jack. "emang gimana kamu merayunya?" tanya balik si Mbah Kai (#Buuk... -Ri-chan ditimpuk karung beton sama Kai- Kai: Woi!gak usah pake Mbah!emang gua apaan?)

"**K**reatif, **A**mbisius, **M**enarik ,** P**inter, **R**eaktif,**E**nerjik, **T**rampil, **L**incah & **U**sil." Jawab Jack. "coba kamu satukan huruf yang di cetak tebal sama si authorress" Jack berpikir."eh.. benar juga!" kata Jack yang mengerti.

"Emang apa?" tanya si Mbah.. eh, Maksudnya Kai kepada Jack, Dengan penuh pengertian Jack menjawab:

"KAMPRET LU!"

**3)Hitungan dan Cita cita...**

Jeff Guru kelas 6 sedang memarahi Rick, yang dikenal hanya bisa menghitung 1-10 saja:

Jeff: "Coba kamu berhitung!"  
Rick: "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, terus... -berpikir panjang-"  
Jeff: "Kalau kamu cuma bisa hitung sampai segitu,bagaimana kamu bisa jadi orang berhasil?"  
Rick: "Emang apa hubungan nya pak?"  
Jeff: "Tentu saja! pasti akan berhubungan dengan cita cita mu!"  
Rick: "Tapi cita cita saya emang pas sampai hitungan segitu pak!"  
Jeff: -Dengan penuh heran- "Emang cita cita kamu apa?"  
Rick: "Jadi Wasit Tinju!"

**4)Matahari**

Kai murid yang suka berpindah pindah, berkulit hitam legam. bertanya pada gurunya Manna, tentang matahari:  
Kai: "Bu, kenapa matahari cuma ada satu?kenapa gak 2?"  
Manna:_ -_Dengan tenang_- _"1 aja kamu udah item legam,kayak tukang angkot!apalagi 2!pasti mirip ban serep!"

**5)MataHarimau 2**

Duke guru SD kelas 5 menerangkan pelajaran tentang hewan:

Duke: "Jadi semua hewan hanya memiliki 2 buah mata"  
Cliff: -Mengangkat tangan-  
Duke: "Silahkan Cliff"  
Cliff: "Pak.. jadi MataHarimau 2 nya pak?"  
Duke: -Terkaget kaget dan langsung ke luar-  
Cliff: "Bapak mau ngapain?"  
Duke: "Kata kamu matahari mau 2!"  
Cliff: "Loh?emang mata harimau 2 kan pak?emangnya 1 atau 3 nya pak?"  
Duke: -Pingsan-

**6)Alasan**

Sasha,guru SMP kelas memarahi Jack anak muridnya:

Sasha: "Sudah ibu katakan! jangan kebanyakan MAIN!nilaimu anjlok nih! malu maluin kelas dan nama ibu guru aja!"  
Jack: -Menunduk- "Nilai saya sudah segitu Bu! mau diapain lagi?"  
Sasha: "Belajar dong! gimana sih kamu?"  
Jack: -Melotot- "Ibu yang salah!"  
Sasha: -Sedikit kaget- "Kok, jadi ibu yang salah?"  
Jack: "Jika semakin banyak belajar, memang semakin banyak yang kita tahu. semakin banyak yang kita tahu, maka semakin banyak yang kita lupa. semakin banyak yang kita lupa, semakin sedikit yang kita ingat. jadi... kenapa kita sibuk belajar?"  
Sasha: -sweaptdrop-

**7)Dimakan Kapan Saja**

Di sebuah desa MineralTown hiduplah seorang nenek nyaitu Ellen bersama cucunya hari Ellen itu gak boleh makan, tapi Ellen mendadak sakit kepala (pusing).

Ellen lalu meminta Stu cucunya untuk segera membelikannya Bodrex di Clinic tempat cucu perempuan ya bekerja, beberapa menit dia kembali sambil membawa bodrex.

lalu Ellen langsung memakanya."nenek kok makan bodrex?nenek kan gak boleh makan?" Tanya Stu Ellen mengacungkan bodrex ke atas kepalanya, Ellen berkata lantang "BODREX...!DAPAT DIMAKAN KAPAN SAJA!"

**8)Batu nya saja**

Seorang pasien nyaitu, ke dokter Trent tentang ginjal:

Jack: "kalau penderita batu ginjal seperti saya boleh menyumbangkan ginjalnya enggak?"  
Trent: "Tentu boleh, kenapa? bapak mau menyumbangkan ginjal bapak?"  
Jack: "Iya, bukan ginjalnya yang saya sumbangin"  
Trent: "Lalu, apanya?"  
Jack: "Batunya".  
Trent: "..."

**9)?(Kami bingung mau kasih judul apa)**

Jika anda ingin tahu salah satu, kegiatan berantem antara Gray dan punya! langsung saja baca:

Saibara : "Gray, Tolong beliin minuman dingin"  
Gray : "Fanta atau Cola?"  
Saibara : "Fanta.. "  
Gray : "Kaleng atau botol?"  
Saibara : "Botol"  
Gray : "Besar atau Kecil?"  
Saibara : "!, Beliin aja air!"  
Gray : "Natural atau Mineral ?"  
Saibara : "MINERAL"

Gray : "Panas atau Dingin?"  
Saibara : "CANGKUL MANA CANGKUL?!"  
Gray : "Cangkul panjang atau pendek?"  
Saibara : "ARRGGHH..., DASAR BINATANG!"  
Gray : "Domba atau Sapi?"  
Saibara : "PERGI DARI SINI!"  
Gray : "Sekarang atau besok?"  
Saibara : "SEKARANG!"  
Gray : "Kakek mau ikut, apa enggak?"  
Saibara : "GAK! Gw bakal bunuh elu!"  
Gray : "Ditusuk pake pisau, atau di tembak pake pistol?"  
Saibara : "Tembak pake sniper!"  
Gray : "dikepala atau diperut?"  
Saibara : "KURANG AJAR"  
Gray : "Kurang ajar atau kurang gila?"  
Saibara : "W#$%&T8y%$%#%F#%9!"

**10)Sopir Bodoh**

Alkisah, ada 2 orangg pengusaha bernama Jeff dan Duke. yg pengin nyeritain keBodohan supir-supirnya.

Jeff : "Supir saya tuh paling goblok dan bodoh sedunia! mau liat buktinya? Rick... sini...!"  
Rick: "Ada apa tuan?"  
Jeff : "Ini, saya kasih uang Rp.10.000... ntar kamu ke showroom... beli mercedes benz yg A class... "  
Rick : "Baik tuan... "  
Setelah itu parjo pergi meninggalkan ruangan dimana 2. pengusaha itu sedang ngobrol-ngobrol.

Jeff : "Gimana? Goblok kan supir saya?"  
Duke: "Masih goblokan supir saya... Jack!SINI!"  
Jack : "Ada apa tuan?tuan manggil saya?"  
Duke: "Iya nih... tolong donk... kamu ke rumah saya... terus coba kamu check.. apa saya masih ada di rumah?"  
Jack : "Baik tuan... "  
setelah itu Jack pergi meninggalkan kedua pengusaha tersebut... . Jeff : "Baiklah saya mengaku kalah"

di jalanan... kedua supir itu bertemu..  
Rick: "Eh... boss saya goblok banget deh! masa saya dikasih uang 10.000 buat beli mercy a-class... padahal sekarang kan hari minggu... show room tutup.. "  
Jack: "Boss saya lebih bego lagi! masa saya di suruh nge-cek ke rumahnya... nge-check dia masih ada di rumah apa nggak... padahal kan dia punya handphone! tinggal di telpon aja..."

**BERITA TERKINI !**

Berita akan dibacakan oleh Yumi:

Berita 1: Dikarenakan harga BBM mau Naik Ratusan Supir Angkot beralih profesi menjadi BoyBand

Berita 2: Sementara warga yang lain sedang demo ke pemeritahan tentang 'Turunkan Harga BBM' seorang warga nekat berdemo-ria saat hujan di atas gedung tempat suci sambil berkata: "Turunkan jodohku Tuhan!"

Berita 3: Ajaib!menurut kepercayaan orang,katanya jika Ayam berkokok Harimau pagi!

Berita 4: Setelah JABOTABEK, pemerintah akan membuat program 3 kota bersaudara! ( Three sister cities ) yaitu NGAWI , CENGKARENG , CIOMAS yang apabila disingkat menjadi NGACENGMAS!

Berita 5: Seorang nenek yang nyebrang jalan hampir ketabrak motor:  
Pengendara motor marah: "Nenek bego! Nyebrang jalan gak liat2x!"  
Nenek sewot: "Lo yg bego! Nabrak nenek-nenek aja gak kena..!"

Berita 6: Sebuah pesawat terbang melaju degan ke tinggian 10. pmukaan laut.. karna cuaca yg tidak baek pesawat pun oleng dan menabrak gunung.. BRUAAAAR..! Hancur berkeping2x! Untunglah semua penumpang selamat... sampai di akhirat.

Berita 7: Iklan yang hebat!... mau tau berita iklan itu? lihat dibawah...

Iklan: "Anda sedang Frustasi?  
~Cinta anda ditolak?  
~Patah hati?  
~Sakit hati?  
~Anda di pecat?  
~Tidak ingin hidup lagi?  
~Ingin bunuh diri?  
Jangan khawatir !

Hubungi kami di: 'YR HILANG Puas ABADI Puas'.  
Melayani:  
-Potong Kepala,  
-Potong Urat,  
-Gantung Diri,  
-Suntik Mati,  
-Tembak Mati,  
-DLL

Tersedia juga:  
Peti berbagai ukuran dan kain kafan! dan dapatkan bonus surat Yassin dan tahlil, selama 7 hari! Buruan DAFTAR! sebelum masa promosi habis!  
dengan MOTO: 'ANDA MATI KAMI PUAS' "

Berita 8: MONAS RUNTUH! 24 orang meninggal dunia, 17 orang luka luka, 6 orang luka ringan, dan 1 orang yang baca berita ini ketipu..

* * *

Yumi: "Gimana? SUPERRRR... Garing kan? (emang makanan?)"

Jack: "Tumben gak sama sist lu?"

Yumi: "AU... mungkin masuk RSJ..."

Jack: -Sarap nih orang- "Lu gak ikutan?"

Yumi: "Sori,Mori,Strawberry! gua masih Waras!"

Jack: "O... "

Yumi: "Jack... tutup ceritanya... Gw mau tidur... "-ngilang tiba tiba-

Jack: "$#$#$#^$&^$&! Ini fanfict lu! WOI! Authorres, Parah, Gila, Sinting,Bla,Bla..."

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Jack: "Yaudah... ni langsung tutup aja... -tiba tiba udah berpakaian layak nya Parto dalang OVJ-"

"Disana gunung disini gunung, Ditengah tengah ada bunga kamboja, Saya Bingung semua yang baca iku bingung, kenapa tiba tiba ada bunga kamboja? Balik lagi dan ketemu lagi di HUMOR GARING YAEEEE...!"

* * *

Pesan:

YuRi-chan: "Kyu.. Arigatau Gozaimasu! Thank You Verimuch! Terimakasih banyak! untuk pe-REVIEW kami, Yan! Tolong tinggalkan REVIEW jika berkenan dan jika tidak merepotkan! setelah bunyi Biiiiiiiiiiiiiip..."

REVIEW


	5. Ch5 Humor Garing Special

Yumi: Chapter Special Weekend! semoga liburan kalian semua menyenangkan!

Ri-chan: And Arigato, Thank you, Terimakasih telah mendukung kami!

Silahkan! Humor Garing Special Weekend!

* * *

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Yumi: Kapan yak.. aku bisa dapat pacar secool Gray, setampan Trent, sekalem Cliff#PLAK..  
*Ditampol Claire+ Mary+ Elli+ Ann

.

.

Ri-chan: Sejak kapan kau jadi narsis?

Yumi: Sejak main HM lagi..

Ri-chan: Pantesan..

Yumi: Kenapa?

Ri-chan: Gak... cuma mukamu mesum aja, ngeliat cowok HM

Yumi: ENAK AJA! Muka ku tuh IMUT! gak mesum!

Ri-chan: Seterah.. rang mukamu mesum itu cuman bercanda.. langsung aja buka! dari pada ngobrol gak jelas..

Yumi: Yak udah.. eh, tadi udah disclaimerkan?

Reader: BELUM! disclaimer apaan tuh!

Yumi: Eh.. ada pembaca ngamuk.. -sweaptdrop-

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Ri-chan: HM Bukan punya kami! diperingatkan! kalau punya kami, kasihan tuh para cowok dikejar Yumi!  
#Plak.. Just Kiding Yumi!

**Warning**

Ooc, Typo, koplak (?), Dll

.

.

* * *

**Happy Reading & Just Enjoy**

**Humor Garing (HG)**

**Ch.5 Humor Garing Special**

* * *

**1)Derajat**

Manna sedang mengajari anak anak kelas 1 SD, tentang Matematika. dia menanyakan satu satu pada muridnya:

Manna: "Trent, segitiga sama kaki ini, sisi A 45 dera...?"  
Trent: "Jaaaaat"  
Manna: "Bagus! sekarang Rick, sisi B 45 dera...?"  
Rick: "Jaaaaat bu..."  
Manna: "Pintar! sekarang Jack, berarti sisi A dan B sama sama Be...?"  
Jack: "Jaaaaaaat"

**2)Kurang Besar**

Karen menjadi guru nyanyi Stu:

Karen: "Hallo Stu! Siap belajar nyanyi?"  
Stu: "Sudah!"  
Karen: "Pintar! nah, sekarang.. coba Stu kamu nyanyiin sebuah lagu!"  
Stu: "Cicak cicak di dinding..."  
Karen: "Kurang besar!"  
Stu: "Buaya buaya di dinding..."  
Karen: -Agak kesal- "kurang BESAR!"  
Stu: "Harimau harimau di dinding"  
Karen: -Makin Kesal- "Masih kurang besar!"  
Stu: "Eh... Dinosaurus dinosaurus di dinding..."  
Karen: "Haduhh.. Stu! yang dimaksud kurang besar itu suaramu! bukan binatangnya!"

**3)Ayah korban**

Jack, seorang reporter. tiba tiba melihat peristiwa kecelakan... spontan semua langsung bergumul, dan Jack pun tidak bisa meliha korban. akhirnya dia punya ide:

Jack: -Dengan lantang- "Minggir! Saya AYAH Korban!"

Spontan semua lansung memberikan jalan.. kaget bukan main ternyata, oh ternyata korban tabrak lari itu adalah seekor 'Monyet'

**4)Ngumpet**

May dan kakeknya Barley pergi ke pantai, saat itu Barley melihat kepala sekolah Thomas. karna ingat hari ini May bolos karna Barley ingin jalan jalan bersama cucunya, maka terjadilah percakapan:

Barley: "May! gawat May! buruan ngumpet! ada kepala sekolah tuh! nanti kalau ketahuan kamu bolos gimana?"  
May: "Kakek aja deh, yang ngumpet! biar May yang hadapi"  
Barley: "Loh.. loh? kok gitu?!"  
May: "Soalnya, May izin bilangnya 'kakek meninggal dunia...' "  
Barley: " #$# $# $# $# $# ..."

**5) Surat**

Hari ini Trent tidak masuk sekolah. Karena tidak ada surat keterangan dari Trent, Bu Guru Sasha menanyakan keesok hari...

Sasha: "Trent, Kenapa kemarin kamu tidak masuk sekolah?"  
Trent: -sikap dingin- "Sakit Bu"  
Sasha: "Kenapa kamu tidak mengirim surat ke ibu?"  
Trent: "Saya rasa itu percuma bu guru"  
Sasha: "Loh? Kenapa kamu bilang seperti itu?"  
Trent: "karena... setiap saya mengirim surat, saya tak pernah mendapatkan surat balasannya dari bu guru"

**6) Itik dan Ayam**

Suatu hari, Basil berpapasan dengan Rick seorang si peternak ayam... saking takjub sama ayam Rick, Basil bertanya kepada Rick...

Basil: "Rick, boleh nanya nih?"  
Rick: "Boleh, silahkan"  
Basil: "Ayam ayam mu sehat sekali, diberi makan apa?"  
Rick: "Yang mana dulu nih? yang itik atau yang ayam?"  
Basil: "Mmmm… Yang itik dulu deh…"  
Rick: "Oh, kalo yang itik... dia makannya biji bijian..."  
Basil: "Mmmm… kalo yang ayam?"  
Rick: "Yang ayam juga sama…"  
Basil: "Eng… para ayam ini kuat jalan berapa kilo?"  
Rick: "Yang mana dulu nih? yang itik atau yang ayam?"  
Basil: "Hmmm... Yang ayam dulu deh…"  
Rick: "Kalo yang ayam, bisa 2 km/jam"  
Basil: "Kalo yang itik?"  
Rick: "Yang itik juga sama…"

Basil: "%^$^$&... Ayam ayam ini, jumlahnya berapa?"  
Rick: "Yang mana dulu nih? yang itik atau yang ayam?"  
Basil: -Tersenyum kesal- "Yang itik dulu deh…"  
Rick: "Yang itik... banyaknya… 89 ekor"  
Basil: -Mulai jengkel- "Kalo yang ayam?"  
Rick: "Yang ayam juga sama"  
Basil: "KENAPA SIH SELALU NGEBEDAIN KAMBING DUA INI? PADAHAL JAWABANNYA SAMA!"  
Rick: "Emm... begini, soalnya yang ayam itu punya saya…"  
Basil: "Oh gitu, maafnya saya terbawa emosi… kalo yang itik?"  
Rick: "Yang itik juga sama..."  
Basil: "#$ %!?$$^%#^%#^%#(($&^$&^#%^#$$&$&^$&^$*"

**7) Berdiri**

Diruang kuliah, seorang dosen senior nyaitu Duke. sedang memarahi mahasiswanya yang menjawab pertanyaan gampang saja tidak becus.

"Yang merasa dungu silahkan BERDIRI ! " kata Duke yang makin marah dan membentak.

Beberapa menit suasana hening. Tiba-tiba seorang mahasiswa bernama Gray berdiri.

" Jadi kamu yakin betul, kamulah si dungu itu ?" tanya Duke

" Bukan begitu pak, saya cuma tidak tega melihat Bapak berdiri sendiri"

**8) Tau**

Anna sedang mengajar murid kelas 3 SD MineralTown. suatu hari, dia bertanya pada muri muridnya:

Anna: "Anak anak, siapa yang tau apa itu 'Pemilu' ?"  
Kai: -Mengangkat tangan-  
Anna: "Yak, silahkan Kai"  
Kai: "Ibu sendiri tau apa itu 'Pemilu' ?"  
Anna: -Tersenyum-"Tentu saja, ibu tau dong"  
Kai: "Lah.. kalau ibu tau ngapain nanya?"  
Anna: "Gubrak!... kalau gitu, gimana cara kalian tau gunung berapi masih aktif?!"  
Murid murid: "Ibu tau?"  
Anna: -Dengan tenang-"Gak tau"  
Murid murid: "Ibu aja gak tau, apa lagi kita"  
Anna: -Sweaptdrop-

**9) Bisa**

Louis, guru ilmu ipa yang menerangkan pelajaran tentang Hewan:

Louis: "Jadi ular itu adalah hewan berbahaya karna memiliki 'Bisa' jadi kita harus berhati hati"  
Murid murid: "Oooooo..."  
Louis: "Jack, coba kamu sebutkan hewan hewan yang memiliki 'Bisa' "  
Jack: "Ah.. itu gampang pak!"  
Louis: "Apa saja?"  
Jack: "Ayam Bisa, kucing Bisa, harimau Bisa, semut Bisa, tikus Bisa, Dll..."

**10) Jawaban**

Lilia, ibu Rick sedang memarahi Rick. setelah melihat jawaban ulangan ya, karna Rod (ayah Rick, suami Lilia) tidak tega melihat Lilia memarahi Rick dia pun menanyakan:

Rod: "Kenapa kau dimarahi Lilia, Rick?"  
Rick: "Aku tak tahu yah"  
Rod: "Lilia? kenapa kau memarahi Rick? bukankah kasihan?"  
Lilia: -Dengan nada marah- "Nilainya jelek"  
Rod: "Cuma karna nilai jelek saja?!"  
Lilia: -Makin kesal- "Kalau cuma nilai jelek sih gak apa, cuma di soal ulangan dia jawab gini: "

Pertanyan: 'Siapakah yang mempertahankan negara kita?'  
Jawaban Rick: 'Jagoan Silat!'

Pertanyaan: 'Jika teman kita berkelahi, apa tindakkan mu? jelaskan!'  
Jawaban Rick: 'Jadi WASIT, karna sesuai dengan cita cita ku'

**11) Mau**

Sasha guru TK, menanyakan sesuatu kepada muridnya:

Sasha: "Anak anak, siapa yang mau masuk surga? acungkan jari"  
Murid murid (-Stu): -Mengacungkan jari-"Saya bu"  
Sasha: "Stu, kenapa kamu tak mau masuk surga?"  
Stu: "Saya, disuruh nenek saya untuk cepat pulang ke rumah. dan tidak diijinkan masuk masuk ke rumah orang"

**12) Rujak**

Stu paling susah kalau di suruh berhitung, suatu hari dia ditanya sama kakanya. Elli:

Elli: "Stu, 3 + 5 + 4 + 7 = ?"  
Stu: -Bingung- "Nggak tau, kak Elli"  
Elli: "kalau gitu 3 mangga + 5 jambu + 4 ketimun + 7 salak = ?"  
Stu: "Rujak"

**13) Pancasila**

Pada Hari senin, kelas 2 SD Mineral Town sehabis upacara. pak Basil, mengadakan ujian hapalan pancasila. pertama yang maju adalah Trent, dan tentu saja lancar.. lalu Rick, Cliff, dan Jack:

Basil: "Bapak bangga dengan Trent, Rick, Cliff kalian! bisa menghapal pancasila!"

Mendengar pujian dari pak gurunya, Jack bersemangat:

Jack: "1. Ketuhanan yang maha esa"

Semua bertepuk tangan

Jack: "2. Kemanusiaan yang adil dan beradab"

Semua bertepuk tangan dan bersorak

Akhirnya karna terbawa suasana dia lupa pancasila ke 3, 4, 5. semua langsung terdiam, heniiiiiiiing... karna terlalu hening dia berkata:

Jack: "3! 4! dan 5! tidak ada perubahan!"

**14) Fanta**

Ellen: "Stu, saat berpegian kita membawa air putih. untukmu, nenek dan Elli. nah harus beli berapa?"  
Stu: "Harus beli 2 air putih"  
Ellen: "Kok!? 2 air putih saja!? harusnya 3 kan?"  
Stu: "Aku kan maunya Fanta, bukan air putih! jadi 1 fanta 2 air putih"

**15) Malaikat Penjaga**

Disuatu kapal, seorang nakoda bernama Zack mengendarai kapalnya dengan amat cepat. karna terlalu cepat, maka Claire penumpang kapal itu mengeluh:

Claire: "Pak Zack! tolong jangan cepat cepat! mabuk laut saya!"  
Zack: "Tenang aja, gak bakalan"  
Claire: "Gimana kalau misalnya ada kapal yang tiba tiba lewat?"  
Zack: "Kan ada malaikat penjaga"  
Claire: "Malaikat penjaga itu ada kalau kita melangkah! kita kan naik kapal! ya, pasti ketinggalan di laut!"

...

...

...

**Berita Terkini !**

1) Seorang ibu dan anaknya tewas akibat tersambar petir, Kini polisi sedang berusaha untuk mengejar petir tersebut

2) Kurang Kokoh di Lini Belakang, Barcelona Gunakan Semen Tiga Roda

3) Serius Band dikabarkan akan merilis nama baru menjadi Ciyus Band, dengan single Miapah

4) Seorang teroris pemboman sebuah gedung mati, sebelum mati dia benyanyi "Bila ku mati, kau juga mati"

5) Sedang terjadi kerusuhan, 34 tewas, 45 luka bakar, 56 mobil hancur, dan 1 orang ketipu lagi baca berita ini

6) Lihatlah langit untuk mengetahui kebesaran Tuhan. Lihatlah laut untuk mengenal kekuasaan Tuhan. Pandanglah cermin untuk mengerti arti Kutukan Tuhan (#PLAK)

7) Tidur telentang bisa menyebabkan Kematian, dokter di dunia menyarankan untuk tidak Telen apapun saat mau tidur! apalagi Telen Tang

8) Bosan selalu diserang penyakit jantung, seorang kakek kakek nekat menembak jantungnya sendiri...

9) Karna sudah bosan dengan dunia Magician, Dedy Corbuzier menjual MAGICOM dan menyamar jadi Dedy Cobotak...

10) Karna para pemain sepak bola Denmark gagal masuk ke final, mereka dihukum... disuruh makan 'DINAMIT'

11) Karena telat datang ke sekolah, seorang mahasiswa dikeluarkan dengan alasan 'Telat masuk selama 3 bulan'

12) Indonesia siap menjalankan Bioskop tentang 'Alien VS Korupto

13) Seorang gadis remaja yang mengidolakan kecantikan Suzana, nekat menancapkan paku di kepala..

14) Untuk mengirit bahan bakar, semua bahan bakar motor GP akan diganti memakai koin

15) Agar bisa ikut kejuaraan EURO, rakyat Brazil sepakat untuk gotong royong memindahkan negara mereka ke EROPA

16) Semua pekerja kantoran protes, karna gajian mereka di percepat jadi tanggal 33

17) Bersatu kita teguh. Berdua kita jadi upin ipin. Bertiga kita jadi charlies angel. Berempat kita jadi teletubies.  
Berlima kita jadi power rangers. Berenam kita bersaudra. Bertujuh kita bikin Boyband

18) Untuk 'menghentikan' aksi Lionel Messi, Madrid siapkan lampu merah

19) Karna ingin selalu menang 'sendiri' seorang atlit SMP captain sepakbola, membunuh pemain lain..

20)SELAMAT!

Karna sudah membaca Chap. ini! anda dapat hadiah:

Digital LG!

Pilih yg anda suka :

1. Digi-Last Mobil

2. Digi-Link Truk

3. Digi-Ring Polisi

4. Digi-Git Anjing

5. Digi-Lir Banci

Silahkan pilih! Dijamin Fresh!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

* * *

Yumi: Fin! sampai jumpa di Chap depan! Semoga Chap ini amat Garing!#Plak..

Ri-chan: Selamat bersenang senang di liburan kali ini! semoga cerita yang kami bikin menjadi hiburan untuk liburan kalian!

Yumi: Ri-chan! tutup dong! Bai bai!-Hilang tanpa jejak-

Ri-chan: Hyeeeekh!

Jack: Hoi Hoi! gua kelewatan sesuatu atau kagak nih?

Ri-chan: Trrrinng! gak! lu malah datang kanyak jalengkung!

Jack: Jalengkung? jalangkung kaleee! eh, perasaan gua gak enak nih -merinding-

Ri-chan: Lu kok pas banget perasaan ya! tutup yak! -lari kalang kabut-

Jack: Wuhaaats! OI! BALIK LU! dasar duo sister sama aja! Oi! Sinting! Gila! Miring! SGM! Bla bla bla.. Kriik.. kriiik.. guk guk.. meong..-sambil teriak pake Toa-

Beberapa abad, eh maksudnya tahun (ralat), Bulan ding! (SALAH!) hari! (salah!), jam! (koplak! salah!), menit! (yak elah, gitu aja susah ngetiknya!)

Jack: Yak udalah, mending lansung nutup fict gaje dan garing ini! -pakai baju kanyak Dalang Parto di OVJ (lagi)-

Disana gunung disini gunung  
Di tengah tengahnya orang utan  
Saya bingung semua bingung  
Ngapain tuh orang utan

Kembali lagi di Humor Garing! Eaaaaa... -mangnya lagu Coboy Junior? pake 'Eaaa' segala...-.-'''-

* * *

Yumi: Begini.. kalian suka Copley apa? kalau boleh tau, tolong Review.. :)

Contoh:

(Yumi: Kalau aku sih suka, Copley:...)

JackXMary

GrayXClaire

CliffXAnn

PopuriXKai

KarenXRick

ElliXTrent

Yumi: Begitu, jangan ngikutin ya! soalnya, ini Cop kesukan ku! kalau sama gak apa kok! nah.. apa Copley kesukaan kalian? Reader? :D

* * *

Review

ll

ll

ll

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvvv

v


	6. Ch6 Humor Garing

Yumi: Sugoi! XD dapet lumayan! padahalkan ini Garing! XD

Ri-chan: Yumi! ingat! masih utang 1 ch!

Yumi: Berisik ah! nih kan lagi bikin! XP

Ri-chan: Yee... aku juga yang ngetik.. TAT

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Ri-chan: Harvest Moon? punya Natsume! nih, CH? tanya Yumi tuh..#DOR 

_Perhatian_: Cuman buat lucu lucuan! tidak bermaksud menghina!

**Warning**

Ooc, Typo, Au, Dll..

* * *

**1) Rotinya Mana?**

Jack pergi ke supermarket, terus dia nanya ke Jeff:

Jack: "Jeff, ada roti apa aja?"  
Jeff: "Macem macem"  
Jack: "Coba jelasin.."  
Jeff: "Ada nanas, kelapa, stroberi.."  
Jack: "Stop! gak jadi beli!"  
Jeff: "Lah kok?! kenapa?"  
Jack: "Dari tadi buah buahan melulu, mana rotinya?"

**2) Burung**

Won memperlihatkan dagangan terbarunya pada Doug:

Won: "Saya punya banyak jenis burung!"  
Doug: "Ah.. masa?"  
Won: "Benar! tanyakan saja burung yang anda mau!"  
Doug: "Ini apa?"  
Won: "Kutilang"  
Doug: "Ini?"  
Won: "Pipit"  
Doug: "Kalo Angry Bird ada gak?"  
Won: "..."

**3) Susah**

Stu ingin meminta duit pada neneknya, Ellen:

Stu : "Nenek, minta duit dong!"  
Ellen : "Oh mau jajan ya Stu, nih 5 Gold"  
Stu : "Yah nenek duit segini dapet apaan?"  
Ellen : "Dulu mah pas nenek seumuran kamu duit segitu di supermarket dan Inn bisa dapet parfum, coklat, es krim, ciki, minuman botol 1 liter, sampo, sabun mandi, sabun colek, indomie, sarimie, 1 kotak coco crunch, susu bubuk, susu kaleng dan masi banyak lagi Stu..."

Stu : "HAH?! sampai bisa ngeborong gitu nek"  
Ellen : "Iyaa dong, tapi sekarang udah susah!"  
Stu : "Emang kenapa nek?"  
Ellen : "Iya soalnya di supermarket dan Inn, udah pake CCTV"

**4) Cinderella**

Jack:"Karen, kamu ibarat Cinderella deh!"

Karen: "Makasih, aku cantik ya?"

Jack: "Bukan"

Karen: "Lah.. terus apa?"

Jack: "Kamu pake sepatu cuma sebelah! XD"

**5) Nama**

Jack memperekenalkan diri kepada penduduk desa, dia memperkenalkan diri pada salah satua anak perempuan:

Jack: "Hai, nama kamu May kan?"  
May: "Iya, namaku May, Kakak"  
Jack: "Kamu mau permen gak?"  
May: "Oh, nama kakak, permen. aku May"  
Jack: "I-iya, kakak tau nama kamu May, kakak nanya mau permen gak?"  
May: "Iya kakak, aku suka permen"  
Jack: *Sabar* "Nama kakak Jack"  
May: -Kesal- "Uh.. Kakak!"  
Jack: (Bingung) "Kenapa?"  
May: "Nama kakak tu permen ato Jack sih?"

**6) SimSlabim**

Gray kena tilang karna tak memakai Helm, jaket:

Haris: "Kenapa kau?"  
Gray: "Terburu buru pak, nanti telat"  
Haris: "Bahayaan mana? telat, ato meninggal?"  
Gray: "Meninggal"  
Haris: "Bolehlah, kamu tetap saya tilang! tunjukkan Sim mu!"  
Gray: "Sim pak?"  
Haris: "Iya!"  
Gray: "Sim Salabim!" -ngeluarin duit 1000 gol- "kabur"  
Haris: *Bengong*

**7) Gak Banyak Hapalin**

Seorang guru sejarah bernama Sasha sedang memberikan pelajaran tentang pahlawan:

Sasha: "Dari kisah perjuangan tadi, saya yakin, ada di antara kalian yang tidak setuju dengan perang. nah, siapa yang ingin memberikan alasan, kenapa perang harus ditentang."

Rick: *Mengangkat tangan*

Sasha: "Ya, Rick"

Rick: "Sebab, semakin banyak perang makin banyak pahlawan. makin banyak pahlawan, makin banyak nama pahlawan yang saya harus hapal!"

**8) Foto**

Manna menyuruh murid muridnya membeli foto dari Kano, satu murid satu:

Manna: "Jika kalian membeli satu foto ini, kalian bisa ingat kenangan kenangan manis"

Manna lalu menggambil satu foto. di foto itu, semuanya lengkap:

Manna: "Kalian bisa tebak, 'ini si, Trent. dia sudah jadi dokter yang hebat' sebelahnya 'oh.. ini sih Mary, penulis novel tekenal' dan ini..."

Jack: "Itu bu guru! sekarang sudah meninggal"

**9) Temen VS Sahabat**

-Jika Jack dan Kai berteman:

Jack: "Eh.. Kai, dari mana aja lo?"

Kai: "Biasa, pindah pindah tempat"

-Jika Jack dan Kai Sahabat:

Jack: "Woy, Item.. dari mana aja lo!? gak kelihatan belakangan ini lu tem.."

Kai: "Biasa aja lah nyet, gua ngapungin 7 samudra"

**10) Gundol**

Pada suatu hari, ada Guru cewek bernama Anna yang kecewa kepada muridnya yang bernama May:

Anna : "May, kenapa rambutmu berantakan gak kamu sisir?"  
May : "Saya tidak punya sisir, bu."  
Anna : "Kamu kan bisa pinjam punya kakakmu?"  
May : "Kebetulan saya anak tunggal, bu."

Anna : "Kan bisa pinjam ibumu/ayahmu?"  
May : "Ibu/Ayah saya sudah meninggal, bu."  
Anna : "Kalau begitu kamu bisa pinjam punya kakekmu?"  
May : "Tapi bu, kakek saya gundul!"  
Anna : "!?"

**Berita Terkini**

**1.** Penelitian terbaru menyatakan bahwa bunyi hewan itu:

Kambing: Mbeeekk..

Ayam: Kukuruyuk..

Sapi: Mooooo..

Ulat: Pucuk pucuk pucuk!

**2.** Terbukti! Nama orang Jepang sesuai dengan pekerjaan nya:

Kuraba Sakumu : Pencopet.

Sayabisa Urusi : Calo.

Nikita Sukanari : Penari di tempat hiburan.

Takasi Kamucoba : Sales door to door.

Kitakasi Murasaja : Seorang pemilik toko.

Yukasi Kitaterima : Kasir.

Takada Gaji : Pengangguran.

Aigaya Sanasini : Foto model.

Sukabawa Sayuri : Tukang sayur.

Tyada Ruma : Gelandangan.

Kuobati samua : Dokter.

Masimuda Masutipi : Artis cilik.

Kusabuni Itunoda : Tukang cuci.

**3.** Sukses dengan album 'Dimarahi Tuhan' Anang-Aurel segera merilis 'Dipanggil Tuhan'.

**4.** Tips selamat berkendara :  
1. Berhenti saat lampu merah, jalan saat lampu hijau.  
2. Jangan berkendara sambil joget''.  
3. Jangan tiduran di jalan.  
4. Kalau jalananya belok, jangan lurus.

**5. **Anda ingin tahu kapan kiamat itu? ini dia:

Saat si Bisu mengatakan pada si Tuli kalau si Buta melihat si Pincang berjalan dengan baik.

**6**. Senjata senjata luar negri: Amerika: Bom Atom, Iran: Nuklir, Indonesia: Gas Elpiji 5 Kg.

**7**. Sementar anak anak lain bangga karna bapaknya di panggil president, satu anak bangga karna bapaknya di panggil Tuhan.

**8**.Tiada "pizza" seenak "Cinta" tiada "Hamburger" seenak "Rindu" tiada "Spageti" selembut "Kasih sayank" tiada yang "Maniz" kecuali yang baca Humor ini hehehe.. yang baca senyum senyum tuh!

**9**. Sekumpulan anak yang memecahkan kaca jendela berkata "dulu, kami suka main di jalan. jadi gak bakal mencahin kaca! tapi... semua berubah semenjak Afriyani menyerang.

**10**. Seorang pemuda penjual es krim dari "teng tong teng teng tong..." merubah lagunya menjadi "beli dong, beli dong, abang capek gendorong"

**11**. Salah satu profesor terhebat mengatakan "Kenapa matahari tenggelam? tentu saja karna dia tak bisa berenang!"

**12**. Uang bukan segalanya, kenapa? karna masih ada Mastercard dan Visa.

**13**. Berakit-rakit dahulu berenang-renang ke tepian…bersakit-sakit dahulu, meriang-meriang kemudian.

**14**. Tahukah kamu ? bahwa orang yang jatuh dari sepuluh meter pati selalu menghadap tuhan.

**15**. Kata orang: "masa depanmu tergantung pada mimpimu!" nah, jadi: "marilah kita tidur"

* * *

Ri-chan: Jadi.. tapi, kepepet banget.. maaf garing..

Yumi: Ri-chan! ayo bikin fic Misteri!

Ri-chan: Fic yang lain aja belom kelar!

Yumi: Ayolah!#memelas..

Ri-chan: Uh.. aku pergi#ngilang..

Yumi: Huee!

Jack: Ada apa nih?

Yumi: Ada ayam, sate, jengkol, pete, tahu, tempe, Dll..

Jack: Ye.. -_-''

Yumi: Tutup pake pantu lu lagi ya! untuk: **Tsugumi** chan makasih! XD #Ngilang

Jack: WHATS! sial! WOY AURTHOR! -tereak pake Toa- yak udahlah, dari pada buang buang suara gua yang cakep ini...

Disana gunung Disini gunung

Dimana mana ada gunung

Saya bingung semua bingung

Emang bener banyak gunung

Ketemu lagi di HG Humor Garing Chapter.7! YAEEEE...

* * *

Mind to **Review**? :3


End file.
